


Influence

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking, Intoxication, M/M, Other, Teasing, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru learns a very important lesson: Drink responsibly. Around Hokuto and Seishirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this story. _Sighs_.

  
Subaru yawned loudly, walking through the bustling street of Tokyo tiredly. It was nearly one in the morning, and Subaru had just finished a late-night job assignment. His body ached for the comfort of his soft mattress to relieve the pressure and he smiled softly and childishly, already planning to head straight for his awaiting bed the minute he reached his apartment.

Alas, Hokuto and Seishirou had other plans for the young boy.

As soon as the door swung opened, Subaru jumped back in surprise when he was met by a shower of colorful confetti that was released from two confetti poppers. Subaru blinked, moving slowly inside the apartment. He watched his energetic twin blow into her blowout and twirled a noisemaker, and then his eyes slowly traveled over to the veterinarian who was fiddling with a slide whistle.

"W-what," Subaru was at a loss for words. He could only imagine that the stress of late-night assignments and irregular eating and sleeping time had caused him to hallucinate this bizarre scene that was unfolding at one in the morning.

That was definitely it, he reasoned. But his little logical theory was quickly destroyed by the realization that this little get-together was definitely in the realm of normalcy when it came to his eccentric sister and their almost-but-not-quite eccentric friend.

"What's going on?" Subaru's mouth finally made itself useful.

"Why, we're celebrating of course, my dear, cute little brother!" Hokuto tossed Subaru a noisemaker and a glow stick. "Come on, let's get this celebration going!"

"Celebrating what? And it's one in the morning, Hokuto! Think about how this must be a disturbance to the neighbors!"

Subaru's thoughtful concern was waved away by Seishirou, who suddenly decided to drape an arm around the younger boy, dragging him deeper into the apartment. "Relax, Subaru. Hokuto and I already warned the neighbors that things might get a little loud tonight."

Subaru could only nod along, seemingly still awfully confused by the situation. "So what are we celebrating?"

"Your 267th job assignment!" Hokuto chirped happily.

"...267th? Why that number?"

"Well, why not?" Hokuto's sweet smile was, apparently, the only reason Subaru received.

Subaru heaved a heavy sigh, wanting nothing more than the comforts of his soft, waiting bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, almost as if wanting everyone to notice how sleepy he was. " _Hokuto_."

Hokuto looked at her younger twin curiously. "Hmm?"

"Can we have the celebration another time?" Subaru couldn't help but include a faint whine in his question.

"We could, but then it wouldn't be your 267th, now would it?"

Seishirou decided now would be the perfect time to butt in, noticing quite clearly how tired the younger boy was. He handed Subaru a plastic cup filled with some sort of dark brown liquid. "Subaru-kun, Subaru-kun, you need to learn how to relax a little! Here, have a drink."

Subaru naively took the offered drink and he slowly sipped it, not bothering to question what was in the cup. He licked his lips lightly, savoring this strange taste.

"Subaru-kun is quite sexy when he's licking his lips like that, isn't he?" Seishirou teased, wrapping his arms around Subaru.

Subaru's face turned instantly red, but his drowsiness prevented him from making any quick comments. He yawned loudly, finding his current position quite comfortable. He took a few more sips of his drink, not aware of how intoxicated he was becoming.

By the time Subaru finished his drink, Hokuto caught on to what had happened. "Sei-chan...what happened to that spiked drink on the counter?"

Seishirou smiled slyly, feigning innocence. "Oh, was _that_ the spiked drink? I gave it to Subaru-kun."

Hokuto eyed Subaru clinging onto Seishirou like a child holding tightly its favorite teddy bear. Hokuto smiled, a wicked thought was implanted into her mind. She rummaged through her purse for a while before pulling out a camera.

She laughed gleefully, snapping many shots of Subaru and Seishirou, which will certainly be useful to her in the future. Hokuto suddenly stopped; an idea was forming in her head. “Oh Sei-chan, would you mind removing Subaru’s clothes and letting him wear only your shirt?”

Seishirou smirked at the young girl, already complying with her not-so-innocent request. “Why, it would be my pleasure, Hokuto-chan.”

The next morning Subaru woke up groaning, finding his head suddenly feeling heavy and ready to burst any moment now. He rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. Suddenly, Subaru paused, still sitting upright with his eyes closed. He felt a draft where he should not feel one. Slowly, Subaru opened his eyes and looked down, gasping loudly when he noticed his pants were missing. He tugged on the large dress shirt he was wearing. Something was wrong, awfully wrong.

Gulping loudly, he slowly examined his surroundings. Confetti, streamers, and balloons were scattered around the living room. Half-eaten food and assorted cups were on the table. On the counter was Hokuto sleeping with her arms and legs spread out.

Subaru blinked multiple times, making sure his vision was correct. “W-what happened last night?”

“You don’t remember Subaru-kun? Usually, I’m quite memorable.”

Subaru gulped again, slowly turning around to meet a half-naked veterinarian. His face paled, and all of a sudden Subaru yelled out, “Hokuto-chan!”

Hokuto fell off the counter, yelping loudly in the process. She got up shakily, tossing a glare in her brother’s direction. Before she could say anything, she was startled by the sight she saw. She placed a hand over her mouth and was quiet for a long time. Suddenly, she burst out laughing and squealing, scrambling quickly out into the living room. She grabbed her camera and started taking more pictures, unaware of her brother’s shock expression.

“S-stop that, Hokuto-chan!”

Hokuto did stop, and she gave Subaru an obvious disappointed look. “But you look so cute. You both look like two lovers waking up to—”

“ _Hokuto_!” Subaru could not control the blush and embarrassment that were surely on his face. He breathed in and out slowly, and then he spoke quietly. “Wha-what happened last night?”

Hokuto and Seishirou looked at each other, and then smirked mischievously. Reaching under a pillow on the couch, Seishirou pulled out many Polaroid and handed them to Subaru, whose face suddenly became bright red again.

Hokuto suddenly said sweetly, “Wait until your 268th assignment!”

Seishirou smiled.

Subaru felt faint.


End file.
